Let The Games Begin
by LunaTygerCat
Summary: Short ficlets involving Caleb and the boys.
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Let The Games Begin

Author: LunaTygerCat

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Missing scene from the fight in Sarah's Room

Warnings: Rape, violence

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them, But would love to have Caleb all to myself.

Chase grabbed Caleb by his coat's collar and dragged him from the bathroom. He threw him onto Sarah's bed and used his Power to hold the bigger boy down. Caleb was half on half off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Caleb coughed

"You asked me what I wanted….I told you I didn't want anything. I lied. I want you." Chase with a laugh. "I want your power as well, But I think I will take your body first."

Caleb tried to struggle as he felt Chase's hands reach under him and undo his belt, open his jeans and pull them down. He knew Chase was crazy, but didn't think he would stoop to this level. He struggled harder.

"The more you fight, the more it turns me on." Chase said against Caleb's ear.

Caleb turned his head and glared at Chase watching him undo his own jeans and freeing his now very hard cock.He saw Chase look down at him. Caleb turned his face and buried it in the comforter and tried to stay has still has possible. He then felt Chase positioned himself at his entrance and pushed inside his unyielding body.

Caleb clenched his jaw and refused to scream in pain, even though it felt like he was being ripped in half. He could handle this humiliation if it kept his friends safe. He also vowed right then that he was going to kill Chase. He groaned when Chase began to thrust in and out of his body. Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy killing Chase.

To add insult to injury he felt Chase reach around and start to stoke his cock, feeling it harden under Chase's touch.

"That's it Caleb" Chase panted. "enjoy this too." Chase thrust harder, hearing another grunt of pain from Caleb.

Caleb was pissed at himself, his body was betraying him, Chase was going to make him come, he could feel it building inside him. It made him hate the boy even more. He tried to push the need back, he was being raped, Chase had beat the shit out of him, hurt Pogue and Sarah and his body was enjoying this abuse. He dug his teeth into the mattress to muffle his groans.

"That's it Caleb. Come for me. Then I will let go and this will all be over, for now." Chase said nipping Caleb's ear. He stroked Caleb's cock harder, faster feeling it get harder under his touch.

Caleb groaned, he felt the orgasm rip through his body, spilling his seed all over Chase's hand and the bed below him. He felt Chase thrust one final time filling him with his seed. He felt Chase get off him. and he slowly get to his feet and pulled up his jeans glaring at Chase the entire time. His eyes went black, Chase was going to die screaming.

"I will kill you." Caleb growled stalking toward Chase, who smiled at him and casually used his own powers to toss him back into the bathroom wall. He bounced off the wall and hit the floor.

"See you tomorrow night." Chase said as he headed for the door.

"Don't leave like her like that…she'll die." Caleb hissed from the floor.

He watched Chase stop and looked over at Sarah. He felt Chase use his powers then watched Chase leave the room. He got slowly and painfully to his feet. His body hurt. He was angry, wanted to kill, but he pushed it back down and walked toward where Sarah was laying on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Games Continue  
Author: LunaTygerCat  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Missing scene from Sarah's Room  
Warnings: Sex, sex and Sex  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them, But would love to have Caleb all to myself.

Caleb looked down at Sarah. She moaned softly and looked up at him. He sat down on the bed and gave her a slight smile.

"You ok?" He asked

"What happened?" she asked looking up at him.

" You passed out after I told you about Pogue." he answered.

"What happened to Pogue?" Sarah asked as she sat up slowly.

"He's been in an accident" Caleb answered.

Sarah could tell that Pogue had been hurt bad. Caleb's expression told her that much. She leaned forward and hugged him. Caleb sighed into Sarah's shoulder. He pulled back and looked at Sarah, who leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back, needing to forget what had just happened. What Chase had just done to him. He pushed Sarah back on the bed deepening the kiss.

"Sarah, are you sure you want this? Caleb asked against her lips.

Sarah answered him by kissing him again. Caleb felt her push off his coat. He pulled off her scarf and kissed her throat. Caleb felt her hands slip under his shirt and he helped her get it off him. He sat up and looked down at her again. He watched Sarah sit up and pull off her jean jacket. She then leaned forward and kissed his chest. Caleb groaned at her touch and arched backwards giving her better access, but it wasn't her mouth on his body. It was Pogue's. It was Pogue's hands lightly stroking his chest, running his nails down to his jeans….Pogue's hands undoing his belt and opening up his jeans. Caleb felt his hands push his jeans down. He looked down. Sarah looked up at him and smiled then took him in her mouth. Caleb hissed in pleasure feeling Sarah take him deeper. She had a very talented mouth. Again his mind made her Pogue. Pogue knew how to use his mouth to get Caleb off every time.

Caleb pulled Sarah up and kissed her hard then threw her back onto the bed flipping her over onto her stomach. He watched her get her knees and smiled. Pogue would do the same thing. Caleb pushed her skirt up and ripped off her panties, and smiled when he heard her groan. He pushed her knees apart and slid a hand between her legs feeling how wet she was. He leaned forward and kissed her across her shoulders, and lightly nipped her throat. He heard her moan in pleasure and nipped harder.

"Please…" He heard her beg. Caleb stoked his cock a few times and rubbed it between her moist folds. How he wished it was Pogue's body he was using, but Sarah was a means to an end. He thrust into her hard, sinking all the way to the hilt. He hard Sarah's muffled scream of pleasure. Caleb pulled out and thrust back in keeping the rhythm hard and fast. This was how Pogue liked it. Hard and fast. Caleb reached under Sarah and began to stroke her clit, feeling her inner muscles grip him tighter, her hips started their own rhythm answering his movements perfectly. He felt Sarah dig her nails into his thighs, knew they drew blood and didn't care. Caleb liked pain. It reminded him that he was alive. He thrust harder, he knew she was getting close, could feel it running through her body.

"Come on baby….Let go. I've got you." Caleb whispered in her ear.

He heard her scream his name then felt her body let go. He thrust back into her body once…twice and screamed his own release into her shoulder. He collapsed on top of her and lay there catching his breath.

He pulled out of her body and rolled onto his side looking at Sarah.

"All better?" she laughed quietly

"For now" he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Title: Checkmate

Author: LunaTygerCat

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Missing scene following the fight at Nicky's

Warnings: Rough Sex

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them, But would love to have Caleb all to myself

Caleb knew it was coming. He knew Reid would be waiting for him in his room. After the fight at Nicky's that had been started, but not finished. Reid was asking to be put in his place and Caleb was defiantly up for the challenge. Caleb opened his bedroom and saw that was indeed waiting for him. He saw Reid leaning against the balcony doors tapping his fingers against his face watching him.

"What do you want" Caleb asked as he shut his bedroom door.

Reid stalked toward him and stopped just inches from his face smiling the whole time.

Caleb tried to push past him but Reid grabbed his arm and forced him to the floor. Reid then flipped him over and pinned him to the floor.

"I want to finish what we started at Nicky's. You know how much a good fight gets my blood pumping." Reid said staring down at Caleb.

Caleb felt Reid shift his weight and push his hips into his own. Caleb groaned and tried to shift his weight and flip them over. He heard Reid laugh then felt Reid's lips and tongue trace his ear.

"Come on Caleb. Doesn't it get you all hot and bothered when we fight each other?" Reid asked in his ear.

"You I'm going to win." Caleb growled back as he finally got an arm free. He grabbed Reid by his hair and kissed him hard, using the distraction to flip Reid over. Reid slid his hands down and pulled off his shirt. Then he felt Reid open his jeans and groaned against Reid's lips when he felt Reid's hands slide over his shaft.

"Yep, definitely gets your blood pumping" Reid says with a laugh. Reid pushes him off and Caleb watches him pull off his own shirt. Reid then leans down and pushes down his jeans and frees his cock. He hissed in pleasure when Reid took him into his mouth. He knew Reid was smiling because this was the only time Reid had any real power over him. Caleb hissed again when he felt Reid use his teeth, not enough to cause real pain but enough to hurt. Caleb loved it when Reid used his teeth. It involved a lot of trust on his part, but the again they both loved pain and pleasure together.

Caleb grabbed Reid's hair again and pulled the boy up for a rough kiss, then he pushed Reid over onto his hands and knees. He roughly pulled Reid's jeans down and his cock a few times hearing Reid groan. He felt Reid use and smiled when the lube appeared in his hand. Caleb poured some on his fingers and pushed them into Reid's body.

"Fuck!" Reid cried as his body was roughly invaded. "Caleb quit teasing."

Caleb smiled and lubed up his cock then thrust into Reid, hearing the other boy cry out in pleasure and pain. He pulled almost completely out and thrust in again. Hard, fast and deep. This is how it always was between the two of them. He heard Reid cry out again when Caleb grabbed his cock and started stoking it in time with his thrusts. Reid started moving his hips taking Caleb deeper into his body. Caleb groaned. He thrust harder feeling Reid's muscles clench.

"Come on Reid" Caleb said with a lick to Reid's ear. "Come for me."

"Oh shit! Caleb I'm going to…" He heard Reid start, the rest came out as a cry. He felt Reid come all over his hand. He felt Reid go still. Caleb kept thrusting feeling his own orgasm building.

"Fuck!" He growled as he came deep inside Reid. He pulled out of the other boy's body and rolled onto his back on the floor. He looked over at Reid, who was on his side looking at him with his trade mark grin.

"I swear Reid. You only use in public so you can pick a fight with me because you know that we're going to end up fucking each other into the floor." he said as he lay there catching his breath. He watched Reid's smile get bigger.

"Damn, you're on to me." Reid laughed.


End file.
